


It Suits You

by nt01



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nt01/pseuds/nt01
Summary: Steve Fox and Hwoarang meet each other again at a formal event, many changes have ensued and the two have been meaning to catch up with each other after not seeing each other for quite awhile.
Relationships: Steve Fox & Hwoarang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> my second hwoasteve fic that i wrote maybe at around april as well or maybe may (of last year ofc) idk
> 
> anyways, enjoy this unproofread (?) and unedited hwoasteve oneshot that was inspired by that one promotional picture of all the tekken characters in formal ensembles

It was the mandatory mid-year celebration for the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Every fighter had to be there, get out of their usual fighting garb and dress formally to symbolize the civil atmosphere required for the event. It was the only time in the tournament where fists weren't supposed to be thrown in the air and insults weren't to be spat back and forth at each other.

At a table was seated a young blonde man with his usual companions, Paul and Marshall. It was no one other than Steve. He sighed as he listened to what his friends had to say, they were telling him about that time they got arrested earlier this year.

"I honestly don't know why. We did nothing wrong." Paul answered as he took a bite of his pizza. Steve eyed that pizza and remembered some horrid memories.

"That's a lie. We were drunk." Marshall clarified as he struggled to open a bottle of champagne. "A cop pulled us over and when he said 'papers', Paul yelled 'scissors' and i fucking floored it."

Steve honestly didn't know what to say or how to react in general, "Glad you made it to the tournament anyway." As much as he enjoyed their company, he didn't mind not being with the two. Steve barely even interacted with them during the current tournament, it's just now that they've come together and caught up with each other which just means Paul and Marshall talk about anything regardless if it was necessary or not and Steve just listens, occasionally he would nod and maybe even let out a tiny chuckle.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marshall finally opened the bottle of champagne he has been dealing with. It popped open and champagne started spewing out. Marshall and Paul didn't seem to notice as they were busy arguing whether they were really drunk that time they got arrested or not. Steve took the opportunity to leave the two be and let their idiocy get the best of them. He stood up and wandered around.

There were so much people in the room who he didn't know of, sure, the faces were familiar but out of the 40 people in the room, he only really knew 5. Steve passed by one of the people he knew, his own mother, Nina. The two passed glances at each other but that was the end of it. They went to opposite ways.

Meanwhile, another young man clad in a formal attire stood lonely at the party. The look on his face really showed so much of how he did not want to be there. He only attended to see Jin. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips has formed a permanent frown from not changing his expression ever since he arrived here. He let a sigh out after getting tired from just watching Jin be pestered by Xiaoyu. He really doesn't see the point of him being here. He hated events like these. He has been debating whether he should leave or not for the past hour, and he has finally made his decision. He turned and started walking, knowing if he left no one would even notice.

As he was walking, he spotted someone familiar. Someone his age.

'Wow... He looks so good right now..' He thought to himself. He decided to approach him, he knows he could do this at ease because for some reason he has found comfort in this other fellow. He raised his pace to get close to him and finally called him out, "Steve?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked over to the person who called him. He looked familiar and yet so undistinguishable. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. The streak of orange in his black hair made him remember who this man was. "Hwoarang, is that you?"

Hwoarang nodded and noticeably lightened up upon Steve's acknowledgement of him. He walked up to him, "Hey, what's up?"

"What happened to you?" Steve questioned. Looking rather concerned at his eyepatch. Last time they saw each other, Hwoarang still had orange hair and two functional eyes. 

Hwoarang did not want to admit that he got hurt saving his rival, Jin. He had to think of something cool. "I... Uh.." He uttered quietly.

'Come on, dumbass, think!' Hwoarang thought to himself.

"Got scratched by a cat." The Korean blurted out of nervousness.

'Got scratched by a cat?? Fucking genius!!' He said in his mind.

"Oh... Yikes.. Did the new hair colour come with the eyepatch?" Steve asked.

"I mean, if i'm gonna get a style upgrade, i have to go all out." Hwoarang answered with a subtle 

"You were almost unrecognizable i thought you were a new guy." Steve admitted. They actually haven't fought each other in the tournament, this was the first time they've met since they were in the arctic, fighting Akuma and finding Pandora's box. A lot has clearly happened. "I was quite upset when i thought you didn't attend this tournament."

Hwoarang smiled a little at how sappy Steve was. "Hey, wanna get outta here?" He asked out of the blue, he said it in a hushed tone. "I hate it here." He mouthed.

"Sure, i'm not busy." Steve shrugged, always the one to just go with the flow. He also wasn't one for formal events. They then made their way out of the event hall and the rest of the building


End file.
